


Taking Care of Darcy

by scratches



Series: Darcy In Charge [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Idiots in Love, Lactation Kink, Massage, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, domme darcy, sub brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Darcy has back pain because she's ridiculously pregnant; her partners help her out
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Darcy In Charge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713103
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Taking Care of Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING: GO BACK AND READ THE TAGS. DO IT RIGHT MEOW  
> this kind of kink is not for everyone, this is 100% smut. Woops
> 
> don't own anything. not beta read. I'm so sorry.
> 
> This is SPECIFICALLY Darcy/Brock and Darcy/Natasha, even though Brock lusts to be between Natasha's thighs, she will never let him.

Darcy held her back as she stood from the kitchen table. "This is the worst." Her eyes moved and looked at Brock, "Why'd we do this again?" 

Stacking the plates and cutlery from in front of their spots and Natasha's, Brock answered, "Because we are both astoundingly good looking and we like babies?" 

Her free hand held onto the back of her chair as she leaned back a bit to stretch her muscles. This far along, her belly was distended. The belly was bigger than Darcy ever thought it would become. It had grown quickly early in her pregnancy and she hadn't seen her feet for five months. Darcy's back was constantly in pain, and the belly bands they had bought, they brought little to no relief. "I am never doing this again," a pained moan fell from her lips. 

"We'll take care of you, Darcy." Natasha folded her napkin and put it on the table in front of her. "Did you want to go through your yoga poses later?" This was asked gently, Darcy had been resilient in her prenatal yoga practice. Pepper Potts had recommended it, and if Pepper recommended it, Darcy was going to use her advice.

There was a clink of dishes in the sink and the sound of the faucet turning on behind her. "I've been doing them in the morning, Brock has been helping, haven't you?" She asked it over him scrubbing the plates.

"Balasana is a great pose." Darcy could hear the smirk on his voice. More than once, Darcy bending over herself, belly resting between her legs, and her ass sticking back had turned him on. Brock would massage her hips and beg her quietly to take her there in their home gym. It would be rare that Darcy would deny him the pleasure of pleasing her in this state. Brock has been great through her whole pregnancy.

Natasha made an agreeing noise across from her. 

"Balasana gives both of you the same ideas." Darcy chided before she moved both hands onto the chair to stretch 

Natasha's chair silently slid from the table before she hovered behind Darcy. "Try to relax," the woman whispered in Darcy's ear. Natasha's small, strong fingers moved to Darcy's lower back and kneaded into her. "Let me know if it starts hurting more." 

Darcy's legs spread a little to balance her weight better. "Will do," she answered just as quietly. Her hair hung down and in front of her face as Natasha worked her fingers into the sore muscles of her back. A knot was pressed and massaged as Darcy let out a low groan, "Oh jeeze." She took a deep steadying breath. Natasha was a much better masseuse than Brock. He would stop whenever she made any kind of noise, Natasha would keep going, just harder, exactly like she fucked.

Brock moved towards the women at the table and watched as Darcy relaxed into the massage. He was surprised that it was comfortable for her to lean over the chair like she was and get the massage. Natasha's hands were relentless. "What can I do for you, honey." He brushed Darcy's hair from her face and caught her eye. Flicking his eyes quickly to Natasha she lifted a red brow and smirked. They knew exactly what Darcy was going to ask for.

"Ung." She moaned again before tilting her head up and directed Brock. "We have dessert waiting for you below, Brock." Natasha moved her hands down to Darcy's thick ass and worked her glutes over her knee length skirt. As Brock lowered to his knees, Natasha pulled the elastic waisted skirt over her belly and ass until it fell to the floor. "Are your knees alright?" 

"Right as rain, babe." Brock couldn't see her from below her belly, and it was one of the reasons he loved her being pregnant. He felt like an ant under her, like she could crush him. "Oh," she imagined his eyes going wide, "you really did get dessert ready for me." 

Natasha made a noise over both of them that sounded like a light laugh. Darcy responded to him, "We spent all afternoon on it, don't let it go to waste."

His mouth was close to her bare pussy as he wondered aloud, "Did Natasha get some dessert earlier?" Brock moved in and licked long and slow up her flush, newly shaved slit.

"I did." Natasha put pressure back into Darcy's back and felt her shiver. "I had to make sure you'd enjoy it." 

"She's my favorite taste tester." Darcy sighed as Brock's hands gripped her heavy thighs. His lips sucked at her labia before licking up her again. Darcy's hands gripped the back of the chair tighter while her husband and friend worked her over. 

Natasha moved her hands around and under Darcy's shirt to stroke her belly once her moans became more frequent. Natasha rubbed at her soft, distended stomach from under her breasts, around the sides, and finally down to the thatch of pubic hair they had left on her mound. She couldn't see what Brock was doing between Darcy's thighs but knew it was something good. Darcy had started to tremble under her hands. One of her hands moved from Darcy and gripped Brock's hair before pushing his face closer to her sex. "Lean back against me, Darcy," Natasha requested. 

"Oh, fuck yes." Darcy let out a contented sigh as Natasha held her belly steady with one hand. Her body straightened up and she shifted her hips forward and leaned her torso back against Natasha's soft breasts. 

"Just like that, sweetheart." Natasha whispered into her ear. Both of her hands gently continued their rubbing against Darcy's belly. There was a soft kick and maybe a punch against her hands while she teased Darcy. "Oh, she's active tonight."

Darcy leaned into Natasha as the other woman nibbled at her ear and kissed down her bared, pale throat. "Play with my tits, Nat." She felt Natasha hum against her skin as her shirt lifted. 

The silky material was slowly pulled up her body and over Darcy's head. Natasha dropped the shirt onto the table and looked past Darcy's generous bust. Brock had moved a hand from her thighs and took over stroking her stomach. Darcy was flushed pink with a light sheen of sweat on her chest. "We're going to take care of you, Darce." Bra straps slid down Darcy's arms and Natasha continued, "We are going to wring every last orgasm out of you." Natasha caught Darcy's bottom lip before she sucked hard at it, making it plump and spit coated. "You won't even be thinking by the end of the night." She heard Brock agree between Darcy's thighs. Unclasping Darcy's large brassier, Natasha pulled it away from her body and praised her. "He's so we'll behaved recently. You're such a forgiving domme to him." 

Small hands covered Natasha's as they cupped under her heavy breasts. "I had to beat the insolence out of him." Darcy said quietly before grinding her pelvis into Brock's face. His lips were sucking hard at her stiff clit and her slick was dripping down his lips and stubbled chin. "It was a," her voice hitched as Natasha started pulling at her dark, pointed nipples, "challenging, but rewarding, endeavor." Darcy held onto Nat's wrists as they pulled harder.

Whispering, she asked, "Do you think we can get some milk to come out tonight? Do you think he deserves it?" Darcy could feel Natasha's cat like grin against her neck.

Darcy nodded, her chest heaving as Brock pulled his tongue from her clit to her ass and back. "Brock's been a very good husband." He did something sneaky with his lips and tongue that had her reaching down and pulling him away by his thick dark hair. "He's been so good, making sure I have everything that I need." She was able to meet his eyes for a moment from over her belly and his thick arm. 

Kneading her breasts, Natasha sucked at Darcy's neck and nodded. "He has been very good." Natasha watched Darcy push his face where she wanted him and felt her hips move again. "He loves it when you fuck his face like this." Fingers pulled and pressed at Darcy's nipples. Natasha's voice pitched lower, "I like it when you fuck his face like this, but I like it more when you fuck my face like this."

Moaning, Darcy cupped the underside of her breasts and presented them to Natasha, her hands trembling. "I am so close." If she was close to being successfully milked or coming, Darcy didn't elaborate, only made sounds of encouragement. Her partners worked her over until Darcy stiffened and squatted over Brock's face. Her body jerked with an orgasm as he held her there, his tongue not stopping.

"Keep on coming, Darcy, it's almost here." Natasha pressed and pulled up on Darcy's nipples. Her milking motions paid off a few minutes later while Darcy was still sliding her cunt across Brock's deft tongue and lips. 

"Fuck." Darcy looked down and saw the drops of colostrum gathering on the tips of her nipples. Natasha rubbed the thick liquid into her skin and continued to pull more out. 

"You're going to make so much milk, babe." Natasha said huskily. "Look at it all." More dropped down to the underside of Darcy's breasts.

Natasha watched as Darcy pulled Brock up by his short hair. His eyes widened and mouth watered when a large drop was pulled from her nipple. "Can I?" Brock asked obediently. He knew better than to go right in for a taste.

"Come get your reward," Natasha said as she jiggled Darcy's generous breasts. The dark haired woman moaned deeply again as more milk was expressed.

"Goddamn you both… you're…" Brock didn't finish his thought before he pushed up and licked her from the fold under her left breast and up to Natasha's fingers. He copied the movement on the other side before looking at both women with a pleading look.

"Go on, take it from the source." Natasha instructed. Darcy caught Natasha's lips again and they kissed heatedly while Brock sucked deeply at her nipples. Natasha moved her hands to hold Darcy's heavy breasts away from her body for Brock. 

Only when Darcy pushed Brock away gently and gasped against Natasha did she stop. "I want you on me, Natasha." Darcy's voice was pitched low and sultry.

The red head grinned ferally and asked, "Where do you want me?" 

A hand held Natasha's face gently and she said, "I want you to come on my face until I drown." 

"Fuck." Brock whispered in front of them.

"And you," Darcy turned to him, "I need you to stretch me out on that cock. Spread my hips nice and wide while you fuck me."

Natasha reached out in an uncommon gesture and ran a hand through Brock's hair before holding Darcy's gaze. "Can I?"

Darcy smiled. The gentle touch between Natasha and Brock meant one thing. Natasha wanted to suck his come out of her and swallow it down. Darcy would then inspect her pussy and Natasha's mouth to make sure nothing was left. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She felt Natasha pull her back by the tits and shepard her towards the bedroom. 

"I want your tongue, Darcy. I was going to beg you after dinner. Laying you out earlier and shaving your plump pussy and sweet ass has had me worked up all afternoon." She kissed Darcy's shoulder and continued to whisper, "I wanted to pull you on my face and keep you there all day, you've only become juicier the longer you're pregnant." A hand fell to Darcy's belly and held her close. "I want this belly to pin me down." 

"You're going to do the pinning tonight," Darcy whispered back, "I need your sexy body over me. I want to hold your tits as you rub on me." Her hand grasped Natasha's, "I don't want you to hold back tonight, do you understand?" 

Natasha hummed in acknowledgement as she helped Darcy climb onto the bed. Raising her voice, she called out to Brock, "Grab some towels!"

"Do you want the heating pad too?" He asked from the hallway.

"I just want your dick." Darcy said before widening her legs. 

"Sounds good, wifey." Brock said cheekily as he walked into the room.

Natasha grabbed the black towels from him and arranged them under Darcy's head, shoulders and hips. "We're going to fuck you so good." Their lips pressed against one another heatedly again. Natasha pulled at her clothes as they continued to explore each other's mouths aggressively. Darcy held her in place with small hands on her pink cheeks. Natasha pulled at the buttons of her blouse and unclasped the front closure of her bra before dropping the clothes on the ground. Against her partner's lips, Natasha begged, "Use me."

Darcy felt Brock slide into her before she replied to Natasha, "Get up here and work for it." She tapped lightly at Natasha's cheek while moaning. Brock's dick was hitting her deep and exactly where she wanted, and needed, it. "I can't do everything for you, Natasha." Darcy teased before pinching one of Natasha's nipples. Her areola were almost the same color as her skin, and if Darcy didn't know that Natasha's breasts were perky and turned up at the tips, she might have missed them all together. 

With one movement, Natasha straddled Darcy's face and lowered onto her. Moaning into her sex, Darcy tongued at Natasha's embarassingly wet opening and rocked the assassin's shapely hips against her greedy mouth.

~~

Darcy's eye lashes were wet and her throat had a bit of Natasha's come pooled there as Brock dismounted her and Natasha moved south. "You're gonna kill me," she gasped long and low. "Fuck." Natasha sucked at her labia and Darcy could feel the warm come slipping out of her abused pussy. Her tongue followed it down to Darcy's ass and licked the dribble up.

Darcy pulled Brock down by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. He really was a good husband and she loved taking care of him, why shouldn't he be rewarded? "You want a taste of Natasha?" He nodded quickly. The closest he's ever got to touching anything from Natasha was licking her spent arousal off of Darcy's face and savoring it.

Brock waited until Darcy gave him the go ahead. He gently kissed, tongued, and sucked all the musky wetness off of his wife's face as she whined. Her hand held Natasha by the hair against her pussy. She bucked hard against Natasha's talented mouth, hips tilting up and forward. Brock knew that feeling and hoped that Natasha enjoyed it as much as he did. 

"Get every drop, Natasha." Darcy gasped and Brock could tell in a moment there would be nothing left up her passage. Her tight, clenching muscles would push all his ejaculate out and onto Natasha's tongue. But until that happened, he sucked the pooled come from the hollow of her throat and moved to her wet, leaking breasts. "You…." Darcy's nails held his head tightly, "Both of you." 

His hand brushed against Natasha's as it caressed her belly. Moments later, Darcy stiffened between them and cried out loudly. That's what everyone was waiting for, the orgasm of the night, the one that would make Darcy's back pain be forgotten. 

As Natasha settled on the other side of Darcy, while Darcy pulled her legs back and shifted her pelvis up. In the mirror above the bed, she looked at her wet, puffy, and bruised cunt and smiled, it didn't look like there was one drop of milk white come left. "Open up Natasha." Darcy moved a hand up to Natasha's wet face and pulled her lips down to peer into the back of her throat. Pushing her chin closed, Darcy said, "All clean, you did a great job."

As everyone's breaths settled, a collective sigh was released. Their hands were on Darcy's belly holding her while their eyes watched Baby Rumlow do somersaults under her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Take my computer away. Right meow.


End file.
